Goodbye
by Lalala38
Summary: What’s worse? Never being able to move on from what we had, or never wanting to? NILEY


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did, I probably wouldn't be here! :D

**A/N: Listen/look up the lyrics to this song, it's really good and it might help! (:**

Based on Miley Cyrus-Goodbye

Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus

**Miley's POV**

I woke up this morning with that same feeling. The moment I open my eyes, you come to mind. I can't stop thinking about you. As I was getting ready though, I stumbled upon a question. What's worse? Never being able to move on from what we had, or never wanting to?

I'm sitting in my dad's car now, waiting for him to come outside. As I glance down at my cell phone, I notice my screensaver that always makes my heart melt. It's you. I really do need to change that. It doesn't make anything in this situation better. But I can't bring myself to actually do it. I remember that day, like it was yesterday. You and I were having the time of our lives, just goofing off and having a blast. It was before a concert, and we were so excited. You kissed me that day. I will never forget it either. It was so special; I swear I can still feel the sparks. We danced around like we were crazy, but we didn't care. We were in love.

I don't think I can put into words how I felt about you. Or, I suppose, how I _feel _about you. I fell in love with everything. Like how you always knew when to comfort me, and when to give me my space. Or the silly way you would cough and look around, and then flash that beautiful smile of yours when you wanted my attention. The way your fingers would meet mine, and intertwine always gave me butterflies. I just miss what we had, and wish it wasn't over.

"Milez, are you okay?" My dad asked. I must have drifted off into my own world of lust and heartache in the time of sitting in my driveway, to pulling up to the studio. I hurried and wiped away the slow falling tears, hitting my cheeks like daggers.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said with a fake smile, but with a bit of enthusiasm. _Come on Miley. You are stronger than this. _As I got out of the car and was walking inside, I felt an urge of strength come across my soul. Unfortunately that was quickly diminished when the sound of your voice saying that dreaded word came across my mind yet again. I hated that word, and even more so coming from your mouth. Why did it have to end?

The next morning I awoke to the sound of our song playing loudly as the sound of my alarm. I lay in my bed, drowning in my tears, and snuggling close to that teddy bear you gave me just one summer ago. I picked up my cell phone, once again to find you smiling back at me. Looking up at me with those eyes. I never quite understood how you could captivate me with just one glance. You were something special. I dialed in those seven numbers I can't seem to forget, but quickly closed my phone at the thought of you actually answering. I don't think I would be able to speak. Oh, and then you would probably think I'm even weirder than you already do. Yeah, good move Miley. That was a close one.

After my shower, I dried off to a sound that was almost alarming. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this really happening? _You_ were calling _me_? For a few moments I just stared down at my phone, having what it seemed to be a vibrate fit. I then answered it, to find that I wasn't the only one who was feeling lonely.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, how are you?" You answered.

"I'm okay, how are you?

"Fine." You said.

"Oh…"

"Miley…?" You started.

"Yes?" I answered slightly concerned.

"I don't know how to say this, but…I miss you. I miss the way we would be able to talk about anything, and always be okay with each other. Or the way when we would not need to say one word, and know that we love each other. Do you remember our first kiss? The one where we were in-" You were cut off by my slightly tearful voice which was self consciously finishing your thought.

"Memphis? In the venue?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Of course I remember that. Do you remember the time when we had just finished a concert in DC, and we were helping cleaning up, when you asked me to dance? I remember there was no music playing, but we still did it anyway. Normally, I would be the one to do something crazy and spontaneous like that, but this time it was you. It was like you let all your walls down, and didn't care what other people thought…" I stopped with a small sigh, thinking if I should have said all of what I just did.

"I was in love.." He answered softly, almost as if I was imagining it.

"What?" I asked, sounding confused.

"Miley, I hate that we aren't together, but we both know that it just can't happen right now. Our schedules are too hectic, and we barely have anytime to talk. It hurts me to know that we can't be together, but I know that it's just what has to be. I'm sorry Miley. I want you to know though, that I will always love you."

I didn't know really what to say after that. I was heartbroken, relieved, sad, and happy all at the same time. I didn't know what was happening, and I just wanted it all to slow down. Is this real?

"Oh Nick, I miss you. I want you here. I can never stop thinking about you. I just wish that we could be together." I said in between my sobs.

"I know I know. I miss you too." Nick started. "But for now, we will just have to stay friends. But close friends. When I get back, if you're up to it, we can try this again, and hope that it will work out better this time. But I think that if we really work hard at it, our schedules and busy lives won't even matter. Our love is strong Miley, and I know we can make it." You said. "But, Joe and Kevin are calling me. I have sound check in 10 minutes." You added with a sound of slight sorrow.

"O...O...Okay. But, Nick?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said.

"I know you do. I love you too. Goodbye." You answered.

"Goodbye…" I replied.

I hung up, with a smile on my face, and felt totally rejuvenated. I was ready for a new day, and was happier than ever. Not only did I get the love of my life back into my life, but I managed to smile after hearing the word that I learned to despise. I guess it wasn't all that bad after all, now was it?


End file.
